Insanely in love with you
by bronzemirror
Summary: What if Harry died at the end of the DH? What would become of the wizarding world in the future? Voldemort makes a portrait of Harry Potter as a trophy and begins to interact with him. AU Harrymort Oneshot.


Summary: What if Harry died at the end of the Deathly hollows? What would become of the wizarding world in the future? Voldemort makes a portrait of Harry Potter as a trophy and begins to interact with him. AU Harrymort Oneshot.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is J.K Rowling's work. I own nothing.

Pairing: Harrymort/ Tomarry whatever you may call it.

This is my first One-shot hope you enjoy reading it.

I apologize in advance for the grammatical error and the incoherence, I'm still learning duh .

* * *

Voldemort was celebrating his victory with the remained death eaters, they had vanquished the light, and now the world was falling into the dark lord's palms at last. There was no Harry Potter to save them all, no hope left for the wizarding world, only despair, and Voldemort was smirking at that thought.

The years he had spent hunting the boy weren't for nothing, and the now dead survivor was the biggest trophy he acquired. The body of the boy-who-finally-died was frozen in the ice for unknown reasons, but it didn't bother him that much for it was a reminder of the supremacy of the dark side to all witches and wizards.

Five year after the victory, the now new ruler had just ordered Harry Potter's portrait to torment the boy more out of boredom. And the portrait he was given.

"My Lord this is the portrait you ordered, we have already included Potter's memory in it, anything else my Lord?"

"Yes … Obliviate. Now you can go, and don't try to remember which portrait you gave me Morphus." The dark lord took the portrait to his room and closed the door. He removed the it from its package and admired the work.

"Wake up Potter."

"Pleasure to see you're doing well Voldemort. Also congrat' for regaining your younger body, makes you look less hideous."

"I will take that as a compliment Potter. So how are you feeling now that all the persons you once loved died? Uh?"

"Oh I'm feeling well, thanks for your concern Lord coward." Said Harry with a bitter smile painted on his lips.

"Still as insolent as ever even as a portrait, but that's what I expected for the boy-who-fucking-wouldn't-die before."

"Just say you miss me already Tommy, I know how much you love me."

"Love? Isn't it the powerful magic that was supposed to vanquish me? You're a fool like that old coat."

"Maybe we were fools indeed, after all the evil side is always the one who loses in the end, but what are you planning to do now that you're immortal, and that you rule over the wizarding world? Humans are creatures who always seek something they don't have, what are you feeling now that you have everything uh? Don't you want something more?"

"For now I'm satisfied with all of this, my new objective is to torment you Potter."

"Torment a portrait? Did the so almighty dark lord go mad?"

Tom lightly laughed. "Perhaps Potter, perhaps. I will come back tonight I have paper work to do, make sure to behave in my absence."

"Yes sure it's not like I can do anything else."

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

"So Potter, I was always curious about how you spent the 13 years of peace after I was supposed to be dead? Must have been pampered by your relatives and the wizarding world."

Harry laughed so hard. "So you never bothered to know until now?"

"Severus told me."

"Snape? He thought that just because I was James' spawn I was the devil, a pampered child who always had whatever he wanted whenever he wanted."

"Weren't you?"

"Well I see no reason to lie; I spent ten years of my life in my muggle relative's house. They treated me like a bloody house elf and my bed room was the cupboard under the stairs. Your room in the orphanage seemed like a five star hotel room compared to mine Tommy."

Tom's vein popped, how dare they do that to a magical child, to Harry Potter of all person. That was a reminder of why he despised them so much.

"What? Muggles? Those filthy creatures … Did you even know magic before Hogwarts?"

"I didn't know about the wizarding world until my Hogwarts letter came. I didn't even know it was called magic what I was able to do, my uncle called it freakiness, and I even thought that my name was freak until I went to primary school. Just good old times with the perfect and oh so normal Dudley family."

Voldemort stared in disbelief, how could they, how dare they, he would track them and kill them as soon as he can. But he still couldn't believe what the Potter boy told him. All this time he thought he was having the life he always dreamed of… If Severus was still alive he would have killed him once more.

"You're lying that can't have been…"

"I don't care if you believe it or not Riddle. Well it wasnn't that bad when I rethink about it, I was never beaten by my uncle or aunt … eum Dudley my cousin in contrast, invented a lovely game named Harry hunting, I run, they hunt me, had so much fun running back then." Said Harry in a sarcastic tone.

"Potter I swear if you lie to me …"

"What will you do? I 'm a freaking portrait, you can destroy me and I wouldn't bloody care, and I told you I don't care either if you believe it or not. You know, until I knew the wizarding world, I didn't have a single thing to myself, nothing, that's why when I found out about magic, I was ready to do anything to please in this new world, even if it meant to be the savior they needed. I wanted to fulfill people's expectation, make friends; I was scared to die when no one will miss me Tom."

"They also called me a freak and a monster in the orphanage, then the day I knew I had magic, I swore I would take revenge on every muggles, I even took it to muggleborns when I learnt about pureblood's custom's and that I needed their allegiance to fulfill my objectives. The two of us are quite similar I told you once. And what you just told me confirmed my theory."

"I always convinced myself that we weren't the same; that your objectives were purely egocentric, and mine were for the sake of other people. But deep inside, I was doing everything for myself, playing the savior, made me gain friends, people who acknowledged me, and that's what I wanted all along."

There was a minute of silence in the room, it wasn't an awkward silence, it was in fact quite comforting. They didn't need words to understand each others.

"Finally opening your eyes to the truth Potter."

"But I wouldn't have killed like you did."

"Oh, you never truly know dear."

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

"So how was your day Tom?"

"Boring and exhausting for my nerves." He posed massaging his head then continued. "I'm working with fools and incompetent mans, sometimes I wonder if they are doing it on purpose."

"Just don't tell me you still have Crabbe and Goyle in your ranks."

"Unfortunately I do. The most competent on of this generation of purebloods is the Malfoy spawn. The third son of the Weasley's, the Nott heir and the Greengrace heiress aren't bad either, the others are complete imbecile. Who was the most brilliant student in your Hogwarts day I'm curious?"

"Hermione Granger, muggleborn and simply the brightest witch I knew."

"Muggleborn? I might have killed her I guess if she was your friend, those who refused to cooperate the day I killed you were executed."

Harry didn't answer to this, his expression saddened.

"Was she your girlfriend perhaps Potter?" the dark lord smirked.

"No she was like a sister to me, my girlfriend was Ginerva Weasley."

"The only girl of the Weasley family? She was forced to marry the Zabini heir, couldn't let a pureblood female die. Hope you don't mind… Oops I forgot you're just a portrait."

"Oops you also forgot that you are talking for that portrait for hours, lord genius."

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

"Potter? Are you sleeping?... **POTTER** …"

"Yes I am."

"You responded so you're not."

"I was until you started screaming my name you little genius. What do you bloody want?"

"I have nightmares."

"The almighty dark lord has nightmares, can't you tell that to your fucking potion master and make him brew you dreamless sleep potion?"

"No I can't show weakness to anyone, and I don't want to be addicted to dreamless sleep potions."

"Then what do you want me to do for you."

"Talk…"

"That's what I am doing, you're going insane truly. Find yourself some wife or something; you will need an heir when you grow bored of everything."

"Eum…. That's not a bad idea… maybe you're not that stupid Potter."

"Thanks for the compliment, I'm honored."

"You're welcome dear."

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

"So my lord these are the most beautiful pureblood women I found."

The dark lord examined the lady's, they were all bathing their lashes at him like some sluts, his wife must stand proud beside him, not like a whore, she will be the mother of his child after all.

His eyes longed in one of them, she had long black straight hairs, slightly tanned skin, and green eyes, closer to Harry's. He paused in front of her and examined her. More her eyes than anything else.

"I will take her."

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

"I choose a wife potter, like you advised me."

"I would have sworn that you would choose a guy, you're gay since the day I was born after all Voldy."

"Of course and killing you was an act of true love like the old fool would say." He laughed.

"So romantic, I would cry if I wasn't a portrait."

"Would have loved to see that."

"You wish. So how is she like?"

Voldemort didn't know what to answer, all he remembered was that her eyes were greens, he didn't even quite catch her name, was it Geargia, Gregoria, Galilia, Gretta?

"Don't tell me you didn't even talk to her Tom."

"Well, didn't have the time."

"Why is your presence here making me suddenly think that you have all the time in the world?"

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

Boring, that's how the dark lord could describe his future wife, and soon to be mother of his child. Aside from her eyes, there was nothing more about her, she talked and talked but everything that came out of her mouth was boring, Voldemort find that he couldn't wait to end this meeting and go back to tell Harry about how his fiancée was like, not because he missed the green eyed man or anything, it was just because he asked him last time.

"… So did you have previous love interest, my lord? You must be quite an expert in pleasuring a female."

"And you must have on your part opened your legs to quite lot of wizards, what was your name again? I didn't catch it."

She was on the verge of tears … pathetic, his future wife must have at least some courage to stand to him, she would have been much more entertaining if she had Harry's Gryffindor's responsive attitude.

But sadly the girl was an annoying Ravenclaw .her name was Georgea Darren, 27 years old pureblood, 8 OWLs 6 NEWTS. She was interested in music, piano especially and she was working as unspeakable in the ministry before, that's the only thing he caught from her speech.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

"So? Went to talk to wifey darling?"

"Jealous potter?"

"Of course I am darling, I love you so much, and you're breaking my heart with that bitch."

Voldemort laughed. "She doesn't mean anything to me love, you're the one and only in my little heart. If I even have one of course."

"I'm flattered. So how did it go?"

"She's boring, annoying, dull and so … I don't know … boring again?"

"So why did you choose her again?"

"She was the one who caught my attention the most that day."

"So she must be quite a beauty."

"I don't know … But her eyes are indeed beautiful."

"Oh more than mine darling?"

"Of course yours are better honey."

"Please I'm reddening."

"Brat." Tom smirked.

"But you love me anyway."

"You wish."

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

"So how did it go? Tell the poor virgin I was before I died… oh Merlin I just reminded myself that I died a virgin."

"That's pathetic Potter, but what if I told you that I'm more virgin than you were when you died."

"What? I would call you mad like every other time."

"Believe it or not I am."

"So you didn't do anything with your beloved wifey?"

"No … I… don't know what happened, I just couldn't. It felt so disgusting to have her hands on me."

"Did you try fucking with a guy then? Maybe you're just gay?"

"A guy it is then." They continued to discuss about nothing and everything like they were used to do, not aware that this time someone was spying on them.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

"I know your secret Tom."

"Which one exactly 'wife', and how dare you call me with that name bitch."

"I'm your wife To… My lord I thought I could…"

"You thought wrong woman."

"You hide Harry Potter's portrait in your room. I saw you talking to it. He seems more a wife for you than I am apparently."

He suddenly pushed her against the wall and whispered in her ear.

"What I do or not, do not concern you anymore, I'm divorcing you tomorrow." She was trembling a lot, but despite that she pulled all her courage and said one last sentence.

"Is it because Potter convinced you that you were gay? Or is it that you know that the only person you will ever love is him? Didn't you choose me only because I have the same eyes as him my lord?" Voldemort paused for a moment, is it that what she said was right? Did he take her because her eyes and Potter's were the exact same? He needed to confirm his theory.

That night all he could see on the man he tried to fuck face was Harry's one.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

"So? How did it go?"

"It went well at first, until it was the time for me to penetrate the boy. "

"So again it isn't it, maybe you're just asexual Voldy."

"You know I would have taken you to my bed if you were still alive Potter?"

"I'm flattered, is that a confession?"

"You know I just understood what was wrong with me?"

"What? That you're still talking to a bloody portrait? That you're confessing tha you would take a **portrait** to your bed to a **portrait**?"

"No imbecile, the first woman I choose had green eyes like yours. The man I took to bed had your eyes too your messy hair even if it hadn't the same color, and the last had green eyes not the same shade of it, and your glasses."

"Thinking of me while trying to fuck Voldy?"

"Guess I am Potter. What is happening to me? What had you done to me?"

"Oh I think I accidently left the portrait when you were asleep and accidently brewed some love potion and gave it to you in your breakfast darling… More seriously I think you're just spending too much time with me."

"So what do you propose?"

"You talk to me almost every day, try not to talk to me an entire year then come back."

"WHAT?"

"it was just a proposition relax, you can refuse to do it if you feel you cannot be away from me ..."

"I will do it, you think yourself indispensable Potter? Arrogant brat."

"I will be waiting then. Do a wizarding oath before leaving."

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

One year later.

Voldemort entered the room running to the portrait without caring about whenever the door was left wide open for anyone to see or not.

"So missed me that much." Harry's face wore a teasing smile.

When he got no response, he started to worry. The man was staring at him like he was the most fragile and previous thing on the world.

"Tom? Are you okay?"

"Harry, I … Why did you have to die?"

"Did this year without me made you crazier than you already are Voldy? You avada kedavraed me idiot."

"I should have … Harry I…"

"You're starting to scare me… What happened during this year?"

"I understood what love truly was … I feel in love …"

"What? Is this a bad joke or something? You're the one who said love was for the weakest, that it was a useless feeling etc… what happened to you during this year Voldemort?"

"During this year, I realized what I was missing the most, I tried to heel myself, I felt lonely, with a huge hole forming in my chest. I wanted to obliviate myself from that person's souvenirs, even if it meant it would damage my mind, but those feelings always came back and stopped me from erasing this person from my mind, I didn't want to forget the way he always smiles. I was hurting to not run to that person and talk to her. I … I love her and now I'm not afraid to tell it."

"Glad you finally found someone during this year." Harry said a weak smile on his face.

"Harry there is no person denser than you in this world … I feel in love with Harry bloody Potter the fucking-boy-who-stole-my-heart of all persons."

"WHAT? Err… I'm sorry Tom but I'm just a portrait even if I loved you I can't quite feel anything you know? No sentiment no emotions, just things based on the previous me."

"I know … and that's why it hurts, I will think of something to bring you back Harry I promise… Where did Dumbledore put the ring of the Gaunt?"

"Oh no Tom I won't let you bring me back with the stone, the place of dead people is in death's sanctuary."

"I will look for it alone then."

"I … I will tell you but swear an unbreakable vow that if I want to go back to death you will let me."

"No…"

"Either that or you will look for it for centuries."

"I Tom Marvolo Riddle swear on my magic that if I acquire the resurrection stone I will use it until Harry James Potter tells me otherwise, so moth it be. Where it is now?"

"I threw it in the forbidden forest, near the point where I died."

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

"Harry…"

"Tom. I expected you to call me."

"I… I will bring you back to life Harry I promise, I still have your body perfectly intact and your soul with resurrection stone, I just have to find a way to glue them both. I will find the best necromancer then I…"

"Tom just don't, I'm at peace where I am, don't try to do it. Even if you do that we won't be able to live happily, remember the story of the second brother."

"So I will just kill myself and join you."

"I don't think it will be as easy as you think." Whispered Harry. Voldemort not catching the last sentences took his wand out and pointed it at himself.

"Avada…. Kedavra…"

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

"Where am I?"

"King cross station Tom, but you will have to go back soon, your place isn't with the deads. You who feared death more than anything comes to suicide, how ironic. And the most amusing thing is that you truly can't die."

"What? I can't bloody die?" A nerve popped into the Dark lord's head.

"Nop, you have on remained horcrux and death won't let you destroy it, because she doesn't want to see you after you offended her with creating the horcruxes."

"So I cannot die … Then I can never be with you?"

"It seems so. Too bad Tom, we could have been happy if we had meet perhaps in another dimension, where you didn't became the dark lord, where I wasn't the boy-who-lived, we could have gotten married, we would have blood adopted kids because I would have insisted to have them, you could have become minister, we would have lived for a while then died together." Harry had a single tear running through his cheek.

"Harry love … I will find a way to die and then come back to you…"

"You don't understand Tom… you can't."

"I will find a way for you my love."

Harry smiled weakly before everything went blurry and Tom woke up.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

"If the hollow master thing was true then I must get them as soon as possible. I have the stone, the wand, I just need the cloak, and then I will be able to join you my heart."

"The cloak? I can't remember where I left it tom, the last time it was with me was in the forbidden forest, and it must still be there."

"I will go look for it now."

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

"Death I am your master, I have the hollows, you have to accept me now."

"You are indeed."

"So I order you to unfreeze Harry's body so I can get rid of the last horcrux."

"Yes master."

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

Tom after learning some ritual destroyed the horcrux without injuring Harry's body; he wanted his lover's body to forever be perfect.

Then he killed himself again.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

"What do you mean I have to come back again? I destroyed the last horcrux, I am mortal now."

"You are the master of death, so I can't take your life master." The dark lord wore a horrified expression; Harry was behind death sending him a weak smile. So he was condemned to live forever? In a world where his lover has died … no it wouldn't end up like that. He wouldn't let all of it end up like that.

"But Harry had the hollows before me, but he died anyway. Why didn't he live?" He practically shouted.

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approach, born to those who had trice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, but he will have a power the dark lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives." Said death.

"Which means, one of us must die, the first one to die will definitely die because of the prophecy, prophecies are stronger than death herself."

"Both of you are like two pieces of the same coins, you are linked but one cannot live in a world where the other resides."

"LIES, I can't survive without harry beside me."

"Tom… I'm sorry." Tom stared at him with the most broken expression he ever wore. At that moment he wasn't Voldemort, he was just a human whose heart has been broken.

"You can't be sorrier than I am; it's my fault for wanting to defy death. I just wanted to tell you that I will always love you, for now and forever my love."

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

He didn't quite remember how much time he did it, feeling his skin under his palms, his cock in his tight arse, the swollen lips, the scent of his blood… everything of him made him go crazy, he was crazy and madly in love with the man, to the point he was violating his dead body. The dark lord had found a way to maintain Harry's body like it was the first day

"Harry, did you like it this time? Should I be rougher with you? Or do you prefer it when I'm gentle my love?" Said Tom with a sweet psychotic voice.

"You are insane Riddle, stop that already."

"Why should I? You didn't like it? How would it be more pleasurable to you? How shall I take you this time sweetheart? And please stop calling me Riddle, I much more prefer Voldemort, or Tom my dear."

"You've gone insane Tom … love made you insane … like your mother …"

"What are you talking about Harry? My mother wasn't loved by my father, he was under a love potion, and you are not, but you still love me, don't you? I know you do. And yes I'm insane, insanely in love with you."

"Tom I…"

"Shhh, I know what you will say **, you are no portrait love**. For the 394 time, Harry, you're the soul and here is the body, so I have you both, you are mine and only mine forever and ever."

"Tom, aren't you tired of this game… it had almost been two century since you abandoned your duties as the ruler of the wizarding world for … this fantasy … They are all dying at the hands of mundane, don't you want to do something to save wizards?"

"I stopped caring about those fool long ago Harry, you're the only one worthy of my time love. Let's now continue where we stopped." He gently caressed Harry's porcelain skin moaning in pleasure; he would never get tired of his Harry, never stop this endless game.

* * *

I didn't forget about my fanfic TTDT the forth chapter is being written, I'm just waiting for more reviews to know if I should change something or improve something before going further into the story. Anyway, just wanted to share with you this one shot I wrote today. I got inspired in the train with Britney's song 'Hit me baby one more time', I was imagining everything while listening to the song, yeah I know it's old, but I really like it.

Please review about what you think of this one shot ~


End file.
